Rochester
by Cranberry Cocktail
Summary: A little challenge/drabble/one-shot. Carlisle's musings before and after he finds Rosalie. A little bit of fun. Nothing too heavy. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Just my insanity.

**A/N:**This was part of a one-shot challenge between myself and Artemis Bloodshadow. A little something to get us in the mood.

* * *

**Rochester, New York  
**_April, 1933_

Carlisle watched as women bundled in thick coats and children swaddled in hats and gloves breezed by the glass window. Nestled safely inside of _West End, _Rochester's most renowned Italian eatery, Carlisle browsed the evening paper. It was unseasonably cold for the month of April, a fact that was displayed across the front page of the newspaper in large, demanding print. It was on days like these, when the weather toyed with people's emotions, that Carlisle was glad he could no longer feel the harsh snap of winter's more cruel attributes.

Carlisle heard the young waiter's approach, had already folded the _Rochester Daily _back into its original form, and turned his attention to the unsuspecting human, by the time the boy spoke. "Are you sure you wouldn't care for anything else, sir?"

"I'm quite all right, thank you." After the boy had turned his attention to another table, Carlisle placed some bills next to his plate of untouched pasta. He knew the boy was from a disadvantaged family, and because of this and his kind demeanor, he was rewarded with a very generous tip.

Gathering his things, Carlisle exited the boisterous dining hall and donned a coat and snug hat to keep up the "human" charade. He had twenty minutes before his shift at the hospital began, and he planned to enjoy his leisurely walk in the cool air. On his skin it felt almost pleasant, the cold air and his lowered body temperature meeting in a pleasurable middle ground. As he set off further down the street, breathing deeply to enjoy the city's various scents, Carlisle was startled to recognize the unbelievably blatant stench of blood. Carlisle knew he was too far from the hospital to be picking up any scent trails from there, whether they were old or new. This kind of blood, warm, sweet, and _potent_was very close and very fresh. Automatically fearing a worst case scenario, Carlisle followed the alluring smell from the brightly lit main streets to more desolate and darkened alleys.

Moments later Carlisle spotted the source of the blood. Sprawled in a heap on the ground, Rosalie Hale was barely clinging to consciousness. The blood that filled the space between her sprawled legs, and the bright red marks that surrounded her neck left little to the imagination. Obviously beaten, raped, and nearly strangled to death, young Rosalie was clinging to the very last moments of life still circulating within her. And at the sight of this terribly battered and violated body, Carlisle could not help but to have one glorious thought: _At last, he had found an equal for Edward. _

Edward would be furious at first, Carlisle knew that. But if he would just give Rosalie some time, Edward could see just how truly wonderful it was to have an equal. Carlisle could finally give Edward the one thing he didn't have; a companion to spend the rest of eternity with. If Edward continued to resist after an appropriate amount of time, than Carlisle was sure that Esme could talk to Edward. Esme was kind and patient, and was very much a figure of honesty and optimism. _Yes_, Carlisle decided, _Rosalie will become one of us. For Edward._

Acting quickly, Carlisle collected Rosalie's limp body and began the long trek back home. Carlisle could hear Rosalie's heartbeat beginning to falter, causing him to quicken his steps as he weaved between buildings as quickly as he dared. As he neared the edges of his home's property line Carlisle quickened his pace, breaking out into a full run that carried him all the way through the back door and up the delicate staircase that Esme had so carefully designed. After pausing only momentarily to open the door into one of several spare rooms, Carlisle deposited Rosalie onto the cream colored sheets that rested upon a large bed. As he began administering venom to Rosalie through various points along her arms and legs, Carlisle could sense a growing audience.

Resting against the door frame, with agitation clearly lined on his face, Edward watched on with an appalled expression. Nothing could ever be kept private from him.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a little drabble. Sorry Artemis, but Edward wandered into the ending even though I told him he wasn't allowed! He never listens...


End file.
